Khusus
by Backyard Panda
Summary: "Tak apa kau kena hujan? Nanti sakit lagi, loh…." Kata ino dengan nada cemas. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja." "Si-siapa yang khawatir! Aku hanya tidak mau tanggung jawab kalau kau sakit lagi!" Oh, mari kita panggil dia Ino si Tsundere. / Chapter 2 up! Mind to read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**Khusus**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah. Bunyi alarm terdengar dari telepon genggam ber-_chasing_ ungu metalik milik seseorang yang masih berada di alam bawah sadarnya. Tangan sang pemilik meraba-raba mencari benda yang menjadi asal suara (yang dianggapnya menyebalkan) tersebut.

"_Klik_." Ia membuka telepon genggamnya dan menekan tombol _snooze_. "Lima menit lagi…" gumamnya.

"_BRAKK_." Pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan kasar. "INO! LIHAT INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA! KAU TIDAK MAU SEKOLAH!?" teriak pelaku penggebrakan kamar Ino —gadis yang sedang berbaring nyaman di tempat tidurnya. Ino jelas saja kaget setengah mati mendengar gebrakan pintu yang disertai jeritan kakaknya itu. Gadis _blonde_ yang tadinya setengah sadar itu kini sudah sadar sepenuhnya berkat teriakan kakaknya yang berdesibel tinggi tersebut.

"Uh, Deidara-o_niichaaan. _Bisa tidak sehari saja kau bangunkan aku dengan lembut?" omel Ino. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa di bangunkan dengan cara seperti itu, Ino. Sekarang cepat mandi, Ibu sudah menyiapkan sarapan," Deidara berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar adiknya yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa.

"Haah… Baiklah…" ucap Ino.

.

.

Ino berjalan gontai menutu halte. Kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah ke sekolah hari ini. Matematika. Satu kata yang tertulis dalam roster pelajarannya hari ini yang membuatnya enggan untuk datang. Membayangkan wajah gurunya saja Ia sudah muak. Tapi mau tak mau Ia harus datang. Tentu saja, orang tuanya sudah bekerja susah payah untuk bisa menyekolahkannya. Ia tak mau jadi anak kurang ajar dengan membolos sekolah hanya karena ada pelajaran yang paling di bencinya.

Ia sampai di halte. Matanya terus melihat ke arah bus yang dia tunggu akan datang. Tak lama kemudian Ia melihat seseorang yang sepertinya Ia kenal. Ino menyipitkan matanya untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas. "Ah! Shikamaru!" serunya.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, membelokkan sepeda motor yang tengah di kendarainya ke arah Ino, kemudian berhenti tepat di depannya. "Pagi, ketua," Ino nyengir, sedikit berbasa-basi sebelum Ia mengutarakan niat menumpangnya pada Shikamaru.

"Ayo naik," kata Shikamaru. "Eh, aku 'kan tidak bilang mau numpang," sahut Ino.

"Jadi untuk apa kau memanggilku kemari?"

"Aku tidak memanggilmu kemari, aku hanya menyapa!"

"Dasar merepotkan! Tinggal naik saja susah. Mau ikut tidak?" Ino diam, berlagak mempertimbangkan ajakan Shikamaru. "Yaah… Baiklah, aku ikut," Ia berlagak lagi sambil menyembunyikan kegirangannya.

.

.

Masa-masa mengenaskan pun dimulai, Ino sudah bersiap-siap mengambil posisi nyaman untuk tidur. Pelajaran matematika memang tak pernah bisa Ia tangkap. Matanya melirik Ibiki-_sensei _yang sedang menjelaskan materi pelajaran di depan. Ino sudah hendak meneggelamkan kepala dalan lipatan tangannya sebelum sebuah spidol bertinta hitam mendarat tepat di kepalanya.

"Yamanaka-_san, _kali ini kau berniat tidur berapa menit, eh?" sindir Ibiki. Ino Cuma bisa bengong dan mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban kekejian Ibiki. "Nah, karena kau sudah mengerti, coba kerjakan soal latihan nomor 14 di papan tulis."

Mata beriris _aquamarine _Ino membelalak, "tapi, _sensei. _Aku belum-." "Kalau kau berniat tidur di kelasku itu artinya kau sudah mengerti, bukan?". Skak mat. Ino mendesah, merutuki niat buruknya tadi. Dengan gontai Ia berjalan ke depan kelas. Ibiki meminjamkan spidol kepadanya.

"Ah, _sensei_. Aku lupa bukuku." "Silakan ambil, Yamanaka." Ino kembali ke mejanya untuk mengambil buku. Shikamaru yang duduk paling depan di samping barisan meja Ino memberikan isyarat agar Ino melihatnya. Cowok nanas itu menyodorkan selembar kertas kecil. Ino yang sudah mengerti diam-diam menerima kertas itu tanpa berhenti berjalan. Ia mengambil bukunya lalu kembali kedepan.

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru," bisiknya, Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Para murid berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pergi ke kantin atau sekedar menjumpai teman.

"Shikamaruuu, terima kasih bantuannyaaaa!" Ino menyalami tangan Shikamaru seolah-olah Ia sudah diberi uang satu milyar secara cuma-cuma. Shikamaru yang sudah bersiap-siap tidur sedikit terkaget, hanya sedikit karena Ia sudah tahu perawakan manusia hiperaktif di depannya. "Hah, dasar merepotkan…" Shikamaru hanya mengucapkan kata keramatnya sebagai tanggapan.

"Ino, ayo ke kantin!" panggil seorang gadis berambut _bubble gum_ dari pintu kelas. "Ah, ya. Sebentar, Sakura!" sahut Ino. "Hey, hey, Shikamaru. Kau ingin makan apa? Kau sudah baik padaku dua kali hari ini. Biar kubelikan kau sesuatu sebagai balas jasa." "Tidak, terima kasih." "Oh, ayolaaah. Jangan buat aku merasa berhutang padamu!"

"_Pig_! Mau ikut, tidak?" Sakura memanggilnya lagi. "Iya, iya, _forehead_. Kau tidak sabaran sekali, sih. Nah, tuan jenius. Kau harus terima apa pun yang kubelikan nanti," kemudian dengan sedikit berlari Ino menghampiri Sakura dan berjalan menuju kantin.

"Benar-benar merepotkan," Shikamaru bergumam.

"Oi, Shikamaru. Enak ya, di baikin Ino. padahal dia galak sekali denganku," laki-laki dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya kini angkat bicara. "Hn. Biasa saja, Kiba." "Kelihatannya kau akrab dengannya." "Kenapa? Kau cemburu? Bukankah kau yang cukup akrab dengannya" sindir Shikamaru.

"H-heh, t-tidak juga. Yang benar saja. Untuk apa aku cemburu?" cowok yang di panggil Kiba itu sedikit tergagap. Shikamaru hanya memberikan tatapan malasnya kemudian kembali mengambil posisi untuk tidur.

.

.

"_Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_." Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Saat yang paling di tunggu-tunggu semua murid sekolah. Tak sampai semenit kelas XI-3 sudah hampir kosong.

"Shikamaru, Shikamaru. Kau sudah makan roti isinya? Enak, kan? Enak, kan?" tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis _blonde_ hiperaktif, Yamanaka Ino, yang bersuara. Shikamaru memicingkan matanya, merasa terganggu dengan suara cempreng milik Ino. "Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Ino. Aku dengar kok."

Ino menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "jawab pertanyaanku, dong." "Belum kumakan."

"Heh?" _aquamarine_ Ino melotot tidak senang. "Aku sudah susah-susah mengantri hanya untuk membelikanmu roti isi itu, Shikamaru!"

"Aku bilang belum makan bukan berarti aku tidak akan memakannya, bukan," Shikamaru sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang. "Seharusnya kau tidak usah repot-repot, dasar merepotkan."

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "err, yah.. aku ingin saja." Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, "kalau begitu terima kasih, Ino. Aku pulang duluan. Jaa, ne."

Ino hanya diam, _aquamarine_nya memperhatikan Shikamaru sampai Ia keluar kelas, "… Jaa…"

Ia bertahan dalam posisinya selama beberapa detik hingga kemudian sadar dirinya harus hadir dalam rapat bulanan klubnya. "Heh, aku kenapa, sih."

.

.

"Ya, cukup sampai di sini saja rapat kita kali ini. Rapat saya tutup. Terima kasih."

"_Prok prok prok prok…_"

"Karin-_senpai_, kau langsung pulang?" "Ah, Ino. Tidak, aku ada les hari ini. Tapi besok sepertinya aku bisa ikut kegiatan klub."

Ino mengangguk pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong, soal rapat tadi… Apa _senpai _yakin secepat ini menyerahkan kepengurusan klub seni pada kelas XI?" "Hmm, kau belum siap?" Karin tersenyum pada Ino. Ino menghela napas, menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian kembali menatap Karin. "Mohon bantuannya, _senpai_," Ino mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Karin tertawa kecil, "aku yakin kalian bisa. Ah, ya. Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaa, Ino." "Jaa, ne, _senpai_."

"Heyyy, calon ketua~ Ayo kita makan siang, aku lapar," laki-laki beralis tebal dengan rambut berpotongan batok kelapa menghampiri Ino. "Baiklaaah, aku juga lapar. Panggil Hinata juga, dong, Lee-_kun_." "Oke, tunggu sebentar." "Ah, ngomong-ngomong… Jangan panggil aku calon ketua lagi." Lee yang tadinya hendak pergi mencari Hinata terdiam, sedikit bingung dengan tingkah gadis di hadapannya. Padahal baru kemarin Ino membagikan brosur perlombaan melukis tingkat provinsi kepada anggota klub dengan semangat, dan dia senang-senang saja di panggil calon ketua oleh anggota klub seni lainnya. "Um, ya… Gomen, ne, Ino-_chan_. Aku panggil Hinata dulu."

"… Hah. Ketua, ketua. Apaan, sih. Bagusan Sai juga…" Ino bermonolog. Dirinya tak cukup percaya diri untuk jadi ketua klub seni. Padahal bisa di bilang Ino sebenarnya menginginkan jabatan itu, tapi entah kenapa setelah benar-benar di calonkan dirinya jadi merasa minder melihat saingannya adalah Sai. Sai lebih jago, Sai lebih Berseni, Sai lebih berpotensi, Sai blablabla… Pikiran-pikiran negatif itu selalu berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Ino-_chan_, ayo makan siang," suara lembut seorang gadis bersurai indigo menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya. "Oh, Hinata. Ayo." Ino menarik tangan Hinata dan membiarkan Lee tertinggal di belakang mereka. "Heey, tunggu aku!"

.

.

Malam itu Ino tidak bisa tidur, walaupun memang kebiasaannya untuk tidur di atas jam dua belas malam. Tapi jarum pendek jam dinding di kamarnya sudah hampir mengarah ke angka dua. Berkali-kali Ino mengubah posisi berbaringnya namun Ia tak kunjung tertidur.

"Heh…" Ino bangkit dari posisinya. "Aku terlalu memikirkan urusan klub, eh?" Kaki kecilnya melangkah keluar kamar, berniat mencari udara segar. Sepintas ada niat untuk berjalan-jalan keluar, tapi Ia urungkan karena mengingat bisa saja dirinya di culik lalu di perkosa geng motor setempat. Geng motor? Di perkosa? Di culik? Ya, memang ada yang kurang beres dengan cara pikir gadis enam belas tahun itu.

Akhirnya Ino berhenti di depan TV, Ia duduk di sofa dan memencet tombol _turn on_ untuk menghidupkan TV tersebut. Cukup bosan Ino mengganti-ganti _channel_, akhirnya atensinya berpindah ke telepon genggam yang dari tadi terus Ia bawa. Ya, hidupnya seolah tanpa nyawa bila tak ada benda itu, makanya Ino selalu membawanya kemana pun.

Jari-jari mungilnya mulai menggerayangi benda yang biasa di sebut _smartphone_ itu. Pilihannya berhenti pada jejaring sosial _twitter_.

'Nggak bisa tidur! Punya tips biar bisa langsung tidur, nggak?'

Ino menekan tombol _send tweet_ setelah mengetik curhatannya. Yah, siapa tahu ada manusia yang membaca _tweet_nya barusan dan berbaik hati untuk membalasnya. Ino membuka _link _bertuliskan _Replies & Mentions_ setelahnya. _Mention _Ino sebelumnya sudah di balas Kiba ternyata.

inuzukaKIBA: 'Akui saja, Ino. Aku memang tampan :p RT YamaIno: Bisa juga kau berpenampilan seperti itu, haha RT inuzukaKIBA'

Ino tersenyum membacanya, tanggapannya mengenai foto yang baru di _upload_ Kiba tadi di balas ternyata. "Yaa, kau memang cukup tampan," Ia bermonolog. Ino memang sedikit memberikan perhatian pada teman sekelasnya yang tak kalah berisik darinya itu. Seperti kata Shikamaru, mereka memang cukup akrab.

Tak jarang Kiba menggodanya hingga mereka bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele, tapi tak jarang juga Ino mendapat perhatian kecil darinya. Seperti saat Ino lupa membawa buku pelajaran, Kiba dengan senang hati meminjamkan bukunya untuk Ino. Ino tersenyum lagi mengingat hal itu. Apa mungkin Kiba menyukainya atau itu hanya sekedar perasaan ge-er seorang perempuan labil sepertinya? Ino juga masih bingung, tapi ya sudahlah. Ia hanya ingin menikmati masa-masa kelabilannya dengan damai.

"Drrt… Drrt…" telepon genggamnya bergetar. "Oh, ada yang balas!" Ino melihat _notification_ di benda kesayangannya itu. "Shikamaru?"

Nara_Shikamaru: 'Mandi dgn air panas atau minum susu hangat mungkin bisa membantu RT Yamaino: Nggak bisa tidur! Punya tips biar bisa langsung tidur, nggak?'

Ino menaikkan kedua alisnya, "belum tidur juga, eh, Shikamaru?" Ia membaca ulang balasan Shikamaru tadi kemudian tersenyum, mengingat hari ini Shikamaru begitu baik padanya. "Hm, mungkin bisa di coba," Ino pergi ke dapur. Mengambil gelas dan membuat susu hangat, lalu meminumnya. Setelah di rasa cukup akhirnya Ino kembali ke kamarnya, duduk sebentar untuk membiarkan susu yang baru di minumnya tercerna dengan baik kemudian kembali mencoba untuk tidur. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian Ino tertidur pulas.

.

.

Ino bersenandung pelan menuju kelasnya. Hari ini cerah, jadi suasana hatinya pun begitu. "Kalau hari cerah, hati juga harus cerah!" katanya pada orang-orang. Sampai di depan kelas, Ia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari orang yang telah membantunya tidur tadi malam, atau lebih pantas di sebut pagi? Tapi Ino tak menemukan sosok yang di carinya. Gadis itu mendatangi Tayuya, sekretaris kelasnya dan menanyakan keberadaan Shikamaru. Tayuya bilang cowok pemalas itu belum datang. Akhirnya Ino duduk di bangkunya dan mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

"Ino!" yang di panggil langsung menolah ke asal suara. Ternyata Sakura, ada apa dia pagi-pagi sudah berisik? Pikir Ino. Sakura menghampirinya, Ino hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya seolah bertanya 'kau kenapa?' atau 'ada apa?'. "Aku punya berita yang mungkin tak cukup bagus untukmu." "Lalu untuk apa kau memberi tahu ku?" Alis Ino bertaut. "Ini penting, _Pig_! Penting!" Ino menghela napas, "baiklah, baiklah. Letakkan tasmu, atur napasmu, tak usah terburu-buru. Ini bisa kita lakukan dengan damai."

Sakura menurut, Ia meletakkan tasnya dan mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu. "Begini, Ino. kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau naksir Ki—" "Ah! Sssst! _Forehead_! Pelan-pelan!" Ino takut rahasianya terbongkar rupanya. "Ah, ya. Maaf, maaf. Ehm, kau tahu? Aku baru dapat kabar kalau Kiba dan Hinata baru saja jadian!" Sakura menahan teriakannya.

Ino diam, bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia cukup kaget, tapi Ia tak merasa sedih, tersinggung, marah atau apapun. "Err… Yaa… Lalu?" katanya. Sakura menggaruk kepalanya, sebal karena reaksi Ino tak seperti yang dia harapkan. "Kau tidak sedih? Atau merasa galau atau apa, lah?" "Sedih? Tidak, dan apa-apaan itu galau? Aku takkan galau hanya karena berita seperti ini, _forehead_," balas Ino.

"Tapi kau bilang kau suka dia?" Tanya Sakura. "Entahlah, mungkin memang hanya perasaan selewat saja," jawab Ino. Sakura mendesah. "Yah, sudahlah. Mungkin memang belum ada yang bisa menaklukkan hati tuan putri kita ini, eh?" gadis musim semi itu lega karena sahabatnya ternyata tidak mengalami patah hati seperti yang di perkirakannya. Yah, walaupun Ia memang belum pernah melihat Ino patah hati.

.

.

Ino berjalan menuju ruang klub seni. Dia bersama Hinata, sesekali Ino menggoda gadis berbau lavender itu, menyinggung soal Kiba. Wajah putih Hinata berubah menjadi semerah kepiting rebus, Ino tertawa geli melihatnya. Senang rasanya melihat salah satu teman baiknya bahagia. Yaa, walaupun dia harus merelakan cowok yang cukup di sukainya.

Hari ini pun kegiatan klub sangat menyenangkan. Sekedar menggambar atau membuat benda-benda unik dari bahan tertentu memang hobi Ino. Ino sangat menyukainya walaupun menurut dirinya sendiri Ia tak cukup pandai dalam hal-hal itu. Ngomong-ngomong soal klubnya, sepertinya Ino akan menyerahkan jabatan ketua kepada Sai saja. Ia sudah memikirkannya, walaupun ingin tapi Ino tidak cukup pandai dalam memimpin orang.

"Jabatan sekretaris masih kosong, loh. Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau mau membantuku, Ino-_san_," Sai menawarkan. "Ah, eh, aku? Jadi sekretaris?" kata Ino. Sai mengangguk, mengeluarkan senyumnya yang mulai tulus. Ino melihat anggota klub seni lainnya, ada yang mengangguk, ada yang hanya tersenyum mendukung, ada juga yang mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum menampakkan gigi-giginya yang berkilauan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee? Melihat tanggapan positif dari teman-temannya ino mengangguk mantap. "Mohon bantuannya, teman-teman," Ia tersenyum.

.

.

_"Ting tong_." Bel rumah Ino berbunyi. Ino segera keluar dari kamarnya dan membukakan pintu. "Permisiii~" seorang gadis pirang berkacamata berdiri di hadapan Ino. "Lama sekali sih, Shion. Aku sudah tunggu dari tadi," Ino merengut, berpura-pura ngambek. "Ada urusan sedikit, hehe. Aku tidak di kasih masuk, nih?" "Baiklaaaah, silakan masuk."

Shion masuk ke dalam, Ino menutup pintunya. Langsung saja mereka masuk ke kamar Ino, karena memang itu yang selalu di lakukan dua orang yang bisa dibilang mirip itu setiap berkumpul di rumah Ino. "Mana Tenten? Dia tak ikut?" Tanya Ino. Shion menggeleng, "urusan keluarga." Ino mengedikkan bahunya, "baiklah."

Mereka berbincang—atau bisa di bilang menggosip—cukup lama. Ya, tentu saja, kebiasaan perempuan. "Eh, apa aku sudah bilang aku sekelas sama Shikamaru?" Ino mengangkat topik baru. "Oh, ya? Aku baru tahu. Terus kenapa?" balas Shion. "Hahaha, ternyata dia tidak seburuk yang aku kira. Kau masih suka padanya?" "Hah? Tidak. Cukup sudah aku sakit hati di buatnya." Ino tertawa mendengar tanggapan Shion.

Ino, Shion dan shikamaru memang satu sekolah saat SMP, tapi Shikamaru berada di kelas yang terpisah dengan Ino dan Shion. Ino mulai cukup kenal dengan Shikamaru saat masuk ke kelas XI karena mereka sekelas, saat SMP Ino hanya mengenal namanya, bahkan dulu kalau di suruh mengingat rupanya pun Ino tidak terlalu ingat, itu pun karena Shion pernah naksir pada pangeran tidur itu yang akhirnya berujung sakit hati karena sama sekali tidak di tanggapi.

Cukup lama Ino mengoceh tentang Shikamaru. Ino mengatakan kalau Shikamaru adalah ketua kelas di kelasnya dan sialnya wakil ketua kelasnya adalah dirinya sendiri. Ino juga menceritakan bagaimana Shikamaru baik kepadanya walaupun sedikit menyebalkan, mulai dari Ia ditumpangi Shikamaru ke sekolah, Ia di bantu Shikamaru mengerjakan soal matematika sampai saat Shikamaru membantunya tidur.

"Tapi dia tidak datang hari ini, padahal aku mau berterima kasih. Apa dia sakit, ya?" Ino menerka kenapa Shikamaru tidak datang hari ini.

Melihat Ino begitu bersemangat menceritakan Shikamaru kepadanya Shion jadi penasaran. Ia tersenyum melihat sahabatnya bercerita. "Heh, kenapa senyum-senyum? Jangan bikin aku takut," seru Ino. "Ahaha, tidak. Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja ceritamu," senyum Shion makin mengembang.

Shion tahu kalau Ino tertarik dengan seseorang Ia akan banyak bercerita tentangnya. Mungkin ini awal dari cerita sahabatnya. Mungkin saja itu sebuah tanda bahwa Ino menaruh perhatian pada Shikamaru, Shion tak peduli kalau orang yang di sukai Ino adalah orang yang pernah di sukainya, Ia akan senang kalau Ino senang. Shion tak sabar menunggu kisah Ino selanjutnya dan berharap otak Ino yang sedikit bermasalah itu cepat menyadarinya.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Pertama-tama, saya ingin mengucapkan maaf kepada orang-orang yang telah saya janjikan fic ini. MAAF KALO SAYA PUBLISHNYA TELAT BANGEEET! HUAAA! *gelindingan. Laptop saya rusak, sodara-sodara. Ini juga saya pinjam laptop orang *curhat.

Saya harap kalian suka saya cerita saya. Mungkin sangat abal dan bertebaran typo(s) karena saya masih pemula. Jadi saya mohon kritik dan sarannya, ya m(_ _)m

Thanks for reading 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **OOC, _maybe __rush_ dan _typo_(_s_) yang mungkin bertebaran. Saya _beginner author_, jadi mohon bantuannya, semua :)

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fic by me**

_**Happy reading**_**!**

* * *

Ino bergelinding di atas tempat tidur sambil memainkan ponsel kesayangannya. Berkali-kali ia melihat jam yang jarum pendeknya tak kunjung melewati angka tiga—setidaknya itu yang Ino lihat. Ino ingin hari ini cepat-cepat berakhir. Ia bosan, sudah dua hari sekolahnya diliburkan karena ada pertandingan olahraga antar sekolah yang diadakan di sana. Sebenarnya tak ada masalah soal libur, murid sekolah mana yang tidak senang kegiatan belajar di sekolahnya ditiadakan? Yang menjadi masalah adalah, dirinya sama sekali tidak ada kegiatan selama sekolahnya diliburkan.

Ino tidak akan merasa tersiksa kalau Sakura tidak mengacuhkan dirinya demi Sasuke kesayangan gadis musim semi itu. Bukannya Ino tidak senang kalau Sakura dan Sasuke menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi mereka sudah memiliki janji dan seharusnya saat ini Sakura dan dirinya sedang berbahagia main air di kolam renang umum yang baru dibuka beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tetapi sayang, Sakura lebih memilih ikut ke Hokkaido bareng keluarga Sasuke. Mengingatnya hanya membuat Ino semakin suntuk saja.

Lalu bagai mana dengan Shion? Atau Tenten? Tentu saja mereka tidak termasuk dalam opsi, Ino berbeda sekolah dengan mereka, sudah jelas Shion dan Tenten tidak libur sekolah. Ino melangkahkan kedua kaki kecilnya keluar kamar. Berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan kejenuhannya.

Drrt…. Drrt….

Ponsel Ino bergetar. Ino segera membuka pesan singkat yang ternyata dari Hinata itu.

**From: Hyuuha Hinata**

'Ino-_chan_, kau ada acara hari ini? Lihat klub bola sekolah kita bertanding, yuk.'

Aquamarine Ino tampak membesar setelah membaca pesan singkat tersebut. Cepat-cepat ia mengetik balasan untuk Hinata.

**To: Hyuuga Hinata**

'Aku tidak ada acara kok. Aku ikut!'

**From: Hyuuga Hinata**

'Baiklah, Ino-_chan_. Kita bertemu di gerbang sekolah jam 4, yaa.'

Raut wajah Ino berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya. Ia senang sekali, akhirnya ia tak akan menghabiskan satu hari lagi tanpa kegiatan. Ah, gadis hiperaktif ini tak tahan lama-lama berdiam diri. Hinata memang malaikat penyelamat.

Ino melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang tamu yang akhirnya jarum pendeknya sudah sedikit melewati angka tiga. "Sebaiknya aku bilang Dei-_nii _kalau aku akan pergi nanti." Ino meogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil ponselnya lagi. Dia mengirim pesan singkat untuk Deidara yang berkata dirinya akan pergi ke sekolah, takut-takut gendang telinganya pecah akibat mendengar teriakan kakaknya bila ia ditemukan pergi tanpa bilang-bilang.

Setelah mendapat konfirmasi positif dari kakaknya, Ino langsung kembali ke kamarnya dan mencari pakaian ganti untuk ia pergi. Ia bersenandung kecil saking senangnya. Gadis ini memang berlebihan.

Tiba-tiba Ino teringat sesuatu. Shikamaru juga termasuk anggota klub sepak bola sekolahnya, apa dia juga ikut bertanding? Entah disadarinya atau tidak, tapi ia tersenyum lebar setelah memikirkan hal itu. Sepertinya rasa senangnya bertambah mengingat ia bisa melihat Shikamaru bertanding nanti.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa dirinya jadi semakin antusias begini? Ah, mungkin karena ia akan melihat teman sekelasnya bertanding. Tapi sepertinya tidak juga. Bagaimana dengan Naruto, Chouji, Lee, Shino dan Neji? Apa Ino melupakan mereka? Mereka juga teman sekelas Ino yang termasuk anggota klub sepak bola, kan? Kelas Ino yang kurang terkenal kepandaiannya itu memang memiliki murid anggota klub sepak bola paling banyak diantara kelas lainnya. Lalu, kenapa hanya Shikamaru?

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba melenyapkan pikiran-pikiran itu. Terlalu banyak kalimat tanya pada paragraf di atas. Ino bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi setelah mendapatkan kaus putih, rompi merah ber_hoodie_, celana pendek selutut bermotif loreng dan pakaian dalam yang akan dikenakannya.

.

.

.

"Ino-_chan_, di sini!" Ino menoleh ke asal suara, Hinata melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Ia mengubah direksinya kearah Hinata. "Ayo cepat kita ke lapangan, sebentar lagi pertandingan dimulai," ajak Hinata. Ino mengangguk, "ayo!"

Lokasi pertandingan tampak sudah ramai. Iris _aquamarine_ Ino tampak bergerak-gerak mencari sesuatu. Dan kita semua bisa menebak kalau ia mencari Shikamaru. Benar saja, matanya tampak membesar setelah objek yang dicarinya terlihat. "Shikamaru!" serunya. Yang merasa bernama Shikamaru menoleh ke asal suara. Ino menarik tangan Hinata mendekati laki-laki pemalas itu. Hinata menurut saja.

"Hai, Shikamaru," Hinata tersenyum. "Ino, Hinata. Kalian datang juga ternyata," kata Shikamaru. Ino mengangguk antusias. Ia memperhatikan Shikamaru, Ino barus sadar Shikamaru tidak memakai _jersey_.

"Kau tidak ikut main?" tanya Ino. Shikamaru menggeleng, "aku tidak boleh ikut."

Ino dan Hinata terkejut. Hinata hanya reflek menaikkan kedua alisnya dan sedikit membuka mulutnya. Sedangkan Ino? Ekspresinya cukup sulit untuk dijelaskan, tidak elit, sungguh tidak mencerminkan seorang wanita.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak dikeluarkan kok... Aku cuma disuruh istirahat karena baru sembuh sakit," Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Oh…" ucap kedua gadis tadi.

'_Jadi benar dia tidak datang karena sakit kemarin.…'_ batin Ino.

Ino kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan. Tampak teman-temannya yang sedang melakukan pemanasan. "Naruto, Chouji, Lee, Shino, Neji…. Hmm, sayang sekali Kiba adanya di klub basket ya, Hinata," Ino mengabsen temannya satu per satu kemudian menggoda Hinata. Gadis indigo itu langsung salah tingkah, wajahnya bersemu merah, "I-Ino-_chan_!" Ah, manisnya gadis ini, pikir Ino.

Tak lama kemudian pertandingan dimulai. Ino sebenarnya tak begitu tertarik dengan olahraga satu ini, ia sama sekali tidak tahu peraturannya . Yang diketahuinya hanya menendang bola ke gawang lawan dan yang paling banyak mendapatkan skor maka dia yang menang.

Drrt.… Drrt.… Hinata merogoh tas kecil yang dibawanya kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. Ino melirik Hinata, "Kiba-_kun_, kah?" nadanya terdengar sedang menggoda.

"Bu-bukan, Ino-_chan_," Hinata bersemu lagi, Ino memang senang sekali menggoda temannya yang satu ini. "Ayahku. Aku akan dijemput setelah pertandingan selesai."

Ino mengangguk pelan. "Apa aku minta jemput Dei- _nii_ saja, ya? Ah, tidak. Dia pasti tidak akan mau," Ino bertanya kemudian menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Hinata tampak berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau menumpang Shikamaru saja? Kalian satu arah, kan?" saran hinata.

Ino diam, menatap Hinata. Kelihatannya Ino sedikit terkejut dengan usul temannya. Ino melamun, tapi ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang sedang dilamunkannya. "Bagaimana, Ino-_chan_?" tanya Hinata, lamunan Ino terhenti di sana.

"Oh, err … boleh juga. Nanti aku tanya aku bisa menumpang atau tidak."

Hinata sedikit bingung dengan respon Ino, tapi dia tak menggubrisnya. "Baiklah, nanti aku temani," Hinata tersenyum. Ino membalas senyum Hinata dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

Prit…. Prit…. Priiiiit….

Pertandingan usai dengan sekolah Ino sebagai pemenangnya. Teriakan-teriakan gembira dari pemain dan pendukung tim sekolahnya terdengar lebih meriah dari teriakan-teriakan penyemangat sebelumnya. Ino dan Hinata pun ikut tertawa senang melihat tim sekolahnya menang.

"Hinata! Ino! Menang! Hahahahahaha!" Lee menghampiri Ino dan Hinata di tribun sebelah kiri tempat mereka menonton. Terlihat sekali dirinya senang bukan main.

"_Omedettou_, Lee-_kun_!" ucap Hinata. "_Great job, _Lee!" Ino menyodorkan tinjunya yang langsung disambut oleh Lee, _fistbump_ istilahnya.

Ino melirik Shikamaru di bangku pemain, laki-laki itu tengah berbincang dengan Chouji, dia pun tampak senang dengan kemenangan ini. Ino menaikkan kedua ujung bibirnya tanpa sadar. "Hinata, temani aku tanya Shikamaru, yuk," pinta Ino, Hinata mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Ino. Mereka mendekati Shikamaru.

"Hey, ketua," sapa Ino duluan.

"Hn?"

"Err.… Kau pulang sendiri nanti?"

"Kurasa, ya."

"…."

"Mau pulang bersamaku?"

Kelihatannya Shikamaru mengerti maksud dan tujuan gadis bergengsi tinggi satu ini. Ino memberikan cengirannya kemudian mengangguk.

Shikamaru menghela napas tetapi ia tersenyum, "baiklah, tapi kau tunggu aku sebentar, ya. Setelah ini ada pengarahan untuk pertandingan semi-final."

"Hehe, baiklah. Terima kasih, ketua," ucap Ino senang.

"Ino, berhenti memanggilku ketua. Itu tidak enak didengar."

"Eh, tapi kau kan memang ketua."

"Kau mau kupanggil wakil ketua, kalau begitu?"

Ino terdiam, entah kenapa kalimat Shikamaru tadi membuat darahnya berdesir lebih cepat. Ia tahu maksud Shikamaru tadi agar Ino tahu bahwa tidak menyenangkan dipanggil seperti itu. Tapi entah kenapa wajahnya terasa memanas.

'_Ke-kenapa terdengar seperti panggilan untuk pasangan?'_ ucapnya dalam hati. _'Tidak, tidak. Aku kan memang wakil ketua memang wakilnya, tapi hanya di kelas.'_

"Ino-_chan_, kau tak apa?" suara Hinata membuyarkan lamunan singkatnya.

"A-ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Ino sekenanya. "Maaf, Shikamaru. Aku tidak akan memanggilmu seperti itu lagi, deh. Hehehe."

"Hn. Baguslah."

"Semuanya, pelatih menyuruh kita berkumpul di ruangan!" seru seorang anak anggota klub bola.

"Baik" ucap Shikamaru pada anak tadi lalu kembali menoleh pada Ino. "Aku kesana dulu," katanya. Ino mengangguk mengerti.

Dipandanginya punggung Shikamaru sampai menghilang terhalang pintu ruangan tempat laki-laki pemalas itu masuk. Kemudian Ia menoleh ke Hinata, "_ne_, Hinata-_chan_. Sepertinya lebih baik kita cari tempat duduk daripada menunggunya sambil berdiri seperti ini."

Hinata mengangguk setuju, lalu telunjuknya mengarah ke sebuah bangku coklat di samping ruangan tempat Shikamaru dan anggota klub sepak bola lainnya sedang menerima pengarahan.

Drrt…. Drrt…

Belum sempat mereka duduk, ponsel Hinata bergetar. Hinata membuka tas kecilnya lagi dan mengambil ponselnya, memeriksa siapa yang mengiriminya pesan singkat.

" Maaf, Ino-_chan_. Sepertinya kau harus menunggu Shikamaru sendirian. Ayahku sudah datang menjemput," ucap Hinata. Hinata merasa tak enak meninggalkan Ino sendirian sementara ia yang mengajaknya datang ke seolah tadi.

"Tidak masalah, Hinata-_chan_. Aku tak apa sendiri," Ino tersenyum, "mau kuantar sampai gerbang?"

"Oh, tidak usah. Aku sendiri saja. _Jaa ne_, Ino-_chan_. aku pulang duluan, ya!" Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada Ino sembari melangkah pergi.

"_Jaa_, Hinata-_chan_. Hati-hati di jalan!" Ino pun membalas lambaian tangan Hinata.

Tik.

Setetes air jatuh membasahi pipi Ino, dan kemudian disusul oleh tetesan air lainnya, hujan. Ino mendongak melihat langit yang warnanya sudah tak senada dengan warna matanya. Awan-awan kelabu mendominasi kini. Ino mundur beberapa langkah untuk berteduh, kemudian duduk di bangku yang menjadi tujuannya—dan Hinata—tadi.

.

.

.

Ino hanya duduk diam, memandang hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti dan sesekali melirik ke pintu ruangan, Shikamaru belum keluar juga. Ah, ini sudah hampir satu jam, gadis ini tentu saja bosan.

"Haaaah…." Ino menghela napas panjang.

"Bosan menunggu, nona?" tanya seseorang pada ino.

"Eh, sudah selesai, Shikamaru?" Tanyanya balik melihat orang tadi ternyata Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangguk, "maaf lama."

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Sama sekali tidak masalah," sanggah Ino. Sungguh, Lee yang tidak peka pun pasti tahu kalau menunggu selama itu adalah sebuah masalah untuk gadis hiperaktif sejenis Ino, gadis itu sendiri pun berpikir begitu. Tapi entah kenapa ia mengucapkan kalimat tadi dengan senyum terkembang.

"Anu, kau tak apa pulang jam segini? Sudah mulai gelap. Seharusnya tadi kau bisa pulang duluan," Shikamaru sedikit tak enak hati pada Ino karena telah membuatnya menunggu.

Ino menggeleng, "tidak apa kok. Lagi pula dari tadi hujan belum berhenti."

"Baiklah…. Kita tunggu sampai hujan reda saja, setelah itu kita pulang," kata Shikamaru. Ino menyetujui.

.

.

.

Hujan tak kunjung berhenti sejak satu jam setelah itu, ini sudah malam dan mereka terjebak hujan. Sementara teman-teman mereka—anggota klub sepak bola lainnya—sudah pulang lebih dulu, tak mengacuhkan hujan yang membuat mereka basah kuyup. Ino sudah mengajak Shikamaru untuk mengikuti jejak teman-temannya tadi, tapi Shikamaru melarang. "Mereka itu cowok, Ino. Tubuh mereka lebih kuat menahan dingin. Kau bisa sakit kalau pulang hujan-hujanan begini," katanya menolak ajakan Ino tadi.

Ino yang mendengarkan dan mengetahui kalau pernyataan Shikamaru itu untuknya hanya terdiam. Mencerna kata tiap kata, kemudian menyadari kalau lelaki di sampingnya itu ternyata mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dan wajahnya terasa memanas, memerah, tentu saja. Padahal seharusnya Shikamaru lebih mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri karena baru saja sembuh sakit.

"Ba-baiklah. Tapi kalau tidak berhenti juga bagaimana?"

"Pokoknya kita tunggu sampai reda dulu."

Ino mengangguk, kemudian membuang mukanya cepat-cepat. Entah kenapa dia tak tahan melihat wajah Shikamaru lama-lama. Jantungnya seperti mau meledak! Ah, itu berlebihan. Tapi itulah yang Ino rasakan.

Tak lama kemudian hujan pun mereda. Shikamaru dan Ino setuju untung pulang sekarang, takut-takut hujan akan deras lagi.

"Kau pakai jaketku." Shikamaru menyodorkan jaketnya pada Ino.

"Eh? A-aku—ah. Tidak usah repot-repot, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh! Kau kan baru sembuh sakit," Ino salah tingkah.

"Jangan menolak, aku tidak mau jadi laki-laki pengecut dengan membiarkan seorang gadis kehujanan. Kau bisa sakit, Ino."

"Uh … baiklah…." Ino dengan ragu menerima jaket itu.

"Ayo, cepat dipakai! Atau mau kupakaikan—"

"Tidak!" Ino berteriak tanpa sadar.

"Hei, tak perlu berteriak. Aku hanya bercanda. Lekaslah, sebelum hujan kembali deras."

Ino menurut, dipakainya jaket Shikamaru. Gadis pirang itu malu sekali kelepasan berteriak tadi, ia yakin wajahnya pasti memerah. '_Semoga Shikamaru tidak melihatnya_,' batin Ino.

"Hahaha, kebesaran. Kau lucu sekali, Ino." Shikamaru tertawa melihat Ino. Tawanya begitu lepas, membuat wajah Ino memerah lagi.

"A-apa, sih! Tidak lucu, tahu!"

"Hahaha. Maaf, maaf. Ayo pulang,"

"Tak apa kau kena hujan? Nanti sakit lagi, loh…." Kata ino dengan nada cemas.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Si-siapa yang khawatir?! Aku hanya tidak mau tanggung jawab kalau kau sakit lagi!" Oh, mari kita panggil dia Ino si _Tsundere_.

"Berisik, ah. Ayo naik!" Perintah Shikamaru.

Ino naik ke boncengan, sedikit kesulitan karena ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil. Shikamaru tertawa lagi, dan Ino marah-marah lagi—sambil memerah tentunya.

Gadis itu mulai bingung dengan sikapnya terhadap laki-laki yang tengah memboncengnya ini. Ditatapnya Shikamaru yang mengendarai motor dengan hati-hati.

Kenapa dia begitu baik pada Ino? Apa Shikamaru baik pada semua orang? Ino tak suka dengan pertanyaan terakhir yang muncul di benaknya, entah kenapa.

Detik berikutnya Ino menyadari mengapa sikapnya aneh akhir-akhir ini, mengapa Shikamaru selalu disebutnya saat ia berbagi cerita dengan Shion dan mengapa ia tak suka kalau Shikamaru baik pada gadis selain dirinya.

'_Suka_….' Wajah Ino memerah sejadi-jadinya memikirkan hal itu. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. '_Tidak mungkin!_'

Dengan ini Ino dinyatakan sedang dalam masa-masa penolakan, _in denial_. Ah, kenapa ia tak jujur saja pada diri sendiri kalau ia telah jatuh cinta pada ketua kelasnya itu? Ino terlalu gengsi, tentu saja. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi sehingga sampai saat ini tak ada laki-laki yang berhasil meluluhkan hatinya. Tetapi Shikamaru dengan mudahnya merontokkan pertahanan Ino, bahkan tanpa maksud untuk mendekatinya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Ino terus melihat ke samping, sesekali melirik punggung pemuda yang menjadi bahan pikirannya saat ini, wajahnya selalu memerah setelah melakukan hal itu (rasanya wajah ino sebentar lagi akan menghitam karena gosong akibat sering '_memanas_' dari tadi.). Sepertinya Ino akan susah tidur lagi malam ini.

**~TBC~**

**A/N: **

**Aaa, **_**yatta**_**! Akhirnya saya lanjutin juga fic ini, hahahahahahahaha /ketawa nista.**

**Maaf kalau updatenya lama, ada beberapa masalah teknis(?) dalam proses pembuatan fic ini (masalah terbesarnya adalah rasa malas /dor).**

**Makasih yaa, yang sudah mau baca fic abal saya ini, hehe. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

**Akhir kata, **_**review**_**, **_**please**_**?**


End file.
